


A Slayer's Temptation

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Angst, BDSM, Demons, Experimentation, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Slayers, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Transformation, Vampires, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: When new faces start showing up in Domino catches everyone's attention. Dashing looks, chiseled features, and ruby eyes can put anyone on the edge. In this city when these newcomers come into contact with the hikari causes a domino effect to spur to paths no one can ever hope to expect. Will this lead to the heavens or nine circles?





	1. Quake

**_Hey y'all! It's Aurora here. I used to work on this a while back, but I'm revising it. I also have this as a Naruto version, but y'all may enjoy my YGO version a bit better. It just depends on what floats your boat I suppose. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, this summer and so on I'm trying to work on some YGO stories too aside from my Naruto fanfics and original works. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Tender and Puzzle. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**A Slayer's Temptation**

**Chapter 1: Quake**

It's the beginning of the new school year at Domino High. Returning students are here for their junior year while there are some students just starting off as measly freshmen. Those who are returning would consist of Yugi, Ryou, Jonouchi, Marik, and the rest of their gang. Currently, the white haired albino brit had arrived shortly before the first bell rang. Trotting over to the designated door of his homeroom he couldn't help overhearing some whispers. Apparently there's a lot of talk about some new students that are enrolled here. Furrowing his brows, it made him wonder as to who these newbies could be. Dressed in his usual blue hoodie with a striped white and blue tee underneath along with jeans and leather boots he didn't feel out of the ordinary around everyone else. The only thing that separated him from the others is his accent, where he's from, and some other factors. What he tried is not to let it get the better of him. Having his luxurious long white hair pulled into a loose ponytail to have the strands descend elegantly down to the middle of his back he felt rather content in his own skin. Having his bag slung over one shoulder along with the Millennium Ring around his neck tucked into his shirt he continued on.

Opening the door to homeroom, he scooted on in to go to his regular seat. Glancing around he did catch notice of someone sitting directly beside him to his right. When he did catch notice of him it caused his breath to leave him. The male beside him looked sexy as hell. With wild silver hair, ruby eyes, and albino skin while wearing all black he definitely had the bad boy vibe about him. What he wears is a duster trench coat accompanied by a tee and ripped Jenas underneath along with heeled combat boots. His skin is the same complexion as his own. For some reason this smoking hot guy did seem familiar to him. Having the feeling that he's being stared at the new student raised a brow at Ryou.

"It's rude to stare, kitten," teased the gruff British voice of the older male, guessing that he's probably a few years older than him.

"Oh, um, sorry," blushed Ryou, feeling heat coat his cheeks in a light shade of pastel pink.

"Heh, it's ok," the other male held out a hand for him to shake. "Bakura Touzoku's my name."

"Ryou Bakura," replied the whitette, shaking his hand to feel a few jolts of electricity flow through their fingertips, causing him to jerk his hand away as if it had been burned upon a slight bit of contact.

"Huh, good to know," nodded Bakura, curious as to how they have a similar name, stowing it away for further contemplation later when he has some alone time to himself.

Homeroom came and went in almost a blur. Getting his books, Ryou left the classroom to go back into the hall. Unbeknownst to him it seemed as if someone seemed to be following him. Glancing over his shoulder, Ryou relaxed when he saw it's only Bakura. It did confuse him about why he felt so drawn to someone shrouded in mystery. Smirking at the reaction he received, Bakura walked alongside him, falling into step with relative ease.

"So, what should I know about here?" Asked the silverette, hands in his pockets though when his arms can be seen there are tattoo sleeves on both of them with the left being of a jet black ruby eyed snake while the right is of a skull and crossbones.

"Um, w-well, there's Ushio to watch out for. He's known to be the bully around here," explained Ryou, wondering if they have any classes together aside from the one they just left. "Then you could join me at lunch to meet up with my friends."

"Oh?" This intrigued him, wondering why he felt so curious about a human of all things, guessing it's something he would need to figure it out.

"Uh, yeah, you'll see them later," replied Ryou, not sure why he felt so nervous about someone even though this guy is someone he barely knows.

"Good," he flashed him a smile, making Ryou blush again, enjoying to see the other male's cheeks heat up along with his heartbeat racing, seeing the pulse in his neck though he knew in a public place isn't the right area to satiate his hunger pains.

Time passed throughout the day with both males having gone to classes. Some of which they had together while others they didn't. Going out into the hallway when it's time for lunch, Ryou met up with Bakura again to head to the cafeteria. Once there the two went to where the rest of the gang would be waiting for them. Settling down in an empty chair, he noticed that Bakura slid into one right beside him. Being in such close proximity did make his apprehension rise. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to quite handle it. Yes, he did prefer and is attracted to the same sex, but no one has caused this reaction in him before until now. What's so different about Bakura compared to everyone else?

"Hey," said Yugi, waving his hand in Ryou's face to get him out of his thoughts. "You in there, creampuff? I swear sometimes you're just lost in the clouds."

Pouting, Ryou playfully nipped at Yugi's fingertips, causing the shorter male to giggle, "So? I like being lost in the clouds sometimes."

"Hehe, no problem with doing it every once in a while," reassured Yugi, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm by it. "Have you seen the new guys yet? Damn, they're just like sexy gods sent to torment us, ya know."

"Oh yes," murmured Ryou, giving a look at Bakura though the said creampuff is still blushing a dark shade of crimson. "This is one of him."

"Bakura," said the silverette, waving absently at the rest of the group.

"This is Yugi and that's Marik. Where' Jono?" Ryou asked, noticing that the other blonde seemed to be missing today.

"He called in sick," answered Yugi, knowing he needed to give the excuse, not wanting the others to worry that Jonouchi has gone missing since last week before school started up again.

"Oh," frowned Ryou, unconvinced although he wouldn't push Yugi to give the truth.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll see him tomorrow," pitched in Marik to erase any unease about Yugi's answer, trying to help break the tension. "I, um, well….can't stay long. I have to leave early."

"For what?" Yugi asked, hoping it's nothing pertaining to troubles at home.

"I met someone yesterday. I'm supposed to go meet up with him today," admitted Marik, receiving congratulations from both Yugi and Ryou about it. "You two should find someone too eventually."

"Already did," grinned Ryou, giving Bakura another look that made him smirk in response, eyeing him up and down appreciatively.

"And I like what I see very much," murmured Bakura, lowering his tone slightly to cause pleasant chills to rush down Ryou's spine.

"I don't know, but thanks," shrugged Yugi, getting up after he finished eating his lunch to go to the library, hoping to put some distance between him and the others for now.

Sure, he did love his best friends as if they're practically brothers except not by blood. It did bother him that they seemed so set in their lives which is good considering both have dealt with so much strife so far. Yet, Yugi still had to deal with the loss of his parents that happened when he was young. His grandfather had been the one to raise him as if he were his own son. Yet, even his grandpa couldn't avoid death. Having to deal with losing so much in his seventeen years of life so far feels like an uphill battle. Everyday is a struggle with the inner turmoils he has to face. Dressed in his jacket, spiked choker, wristbands, along with his leather boots, pants, and tee he does have some muscle on his petite frame. Most people ridiculed him because of his size. At this point he just brushes it aside, giving it no attention. Hoping for some peace in the library he went to go check out some books. At the front desk he noticed someone he didn't recognize there behind the desk. Looking up from the computer screen is a near mirror look alike of himself. Though there are some visible differences. This older male has fair skin, tricolored hair though it's mostly black with crimson at the tips along with lightning bolt bangs, ruby coal eyes, and wearing similar leather clothes. Though for his footwear instead of what Yugi has on the other male has heeled combat boots. Raising a brow, he wondered when the old librarian had retired from their job.

"Ah, you must be Yugi Motou, right?" Asked the taller male in his smooth baritone voice.

"Um, yes," replied the shorter male warily, wondering how this guy knew his name.

"My name is Yami Sennen. I only recently took over this position after Ms. Mizaki retired from her job here. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often from here on out. Be careful when you leave the school," warned Yami.

"Huh? Why?" This just ended up confusing Yugi even more, wondering what this guy knew that he clearly didn't.

"There's been some murders happening as of late. The killer hasn't been caught yet. That's why I wanted to make sure you'll be careful," clarified Yami, causing Yugi to recall about it from the news.

"Oh, I see," frowned the shorter starfish, nodding in response to reassure him. "I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I would hate and be sad if you ended up as a victim. It's just not safe to go out alone nowadays," Yami engaged with him in some friendly conversation.

"Are ruby eyes a natural color?" Yugi blurted out, having this question in mind at noticing it.

"For some yes….it's a birth defect," replied Yami defensively, making Yugi wonder what he could possibly have to hide from everyone else.

"Oh….ok then," shrugged Yugi, going back to getting his books checked out before walking off to a quiet place in the expansive library to read.

What he didn't know is Yami had watched him leave. Plotting in his mind to eventually make him his did please him immensely. Indeed he would need to converge with Bakura, Malik, and Seto later on when they had the time to properly do so. With encountering interests could prove troublesome. Though with being highly skilled in their profession it shouldn't be difficult to manage. At least that's what he hoped. So far he and the others of their select group haven't been caught by authorities. What they desired is to keep it that way. If any humans found out their secret then they would either be eliminated or turned depending on what choice is made along with other factors that might be put into play.

_Well, it seems like this is going to be an interesting year here at Domino High…. I wonder how long this so called chaos is going to last. Eventually there will be slayers after us. Then we'll be in some hot water. Though we know how to deal with our foes. One way or another by the eve of the blood moon this city will be ours._

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! I hope you all enjoyed. The next one will be out shortly considering I have a good chunk of this already written up from a while ago. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	2. Track

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Slayer’s Temptation. I hope you all are enjoying this thus far. It will take me a bit to get up everything I have written up so far. Though I’ll get it done shortly enough. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 2: Track**

Later that day, Marik headed outside of school grounds. it’s somewhere outside of it where he’s supposed to meet up with the other blonde he met the other day more or less. Going to the correct location he had been told, Marik’s grabbed roughly by the waist. Being pulled into a darkened corner he’s pinned against the trunk of a tree. Apparently he had gone far into the woods without noticing where his feet had been wandering him off towards. Feeling incisors dig into the supple flesh of his neck there’s then the sound of his blood being drawn out. Trying to struggle, he didn’t seem to find an escape route in sight. Panic rose steadily in his chest while he began to grow lightheaded. Eventually the other male retracted his fangs, licking the twin puncture wounds closed.

“W-What the hell?” Blurted out the tomb keeper in shock of what just happened.

“Aw, that’s cute. Did you honestly think I was human?” Taunted the other blonde though his hair is spiky in the shape of a pineapple with his eyes maroon flecked ruby, wearing a purple cape along with a black tee and a pair of khaki shorts along with some leather boots on his feet, having the signs of a fellow Egyptian with the markings on his face and such.

“Malik?” He couldn’t believe that this is the person he had met, blinking a few times as he’s having a hard time swallowing the truth revealed right in front of him.

“That would be me,” shrugged the unhinged creature, holding Marik still close, noticing that his prey didn’t struggle anymore, figuring he must still be trying to regain his strength even though that would take longer than expected. “Were you hoping for someone else? Well, then I’m sorry to disappoint you, little birdie.” 

Scowling, Marik didn’t have time for this, “No, I didn’t. Just…where the fuck have you been?” 

“Around,” shrugged Malik, remaining aloof, grabbing Marik’s arm after letting him go, catching him before he could fall flat onto the ground. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

Sighing in resignation, he guessed there’s no hope in fighting against him. No, he didn’t like having to submit. There just didn’t seem to be any other way about this that would work. Besides, he knew that Malik could snap any moment without warning. It proved to be like walking on eggshells around him majority of the time. It’s not something he can help with even though he has tried before in the past. Going along with him, Marik didn’t know exactly where this so called home would be. Either it would be his own apartment or whoever Malik lived. For all he knew it could be an underground crypt where the leech dwelled. Going along with him, Marik just hoped the others are going to be safe. Maybe one of them could find a way to help him out. Until then he would have to deal with his psychopath, wondering again how this guy is his darker half. Though he knew no matter what they can’t be separated neither by time or distance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the school day finished up, Yugi and Ryou began to exit the building. What they didn’t know is that they’re being watched by two certain individuals from the shadows. They had to wait until both are separated. Having known what the shorter male has gone through does concern Ryou. He wished there’s something he could do for him. Unfortunately, he doubted anything he did would be enough. Yugi’s problems are his to deal with on his own. At least that’s what he’s told Ryou before. Continuing on their way they eventually parted ways to head to their own homes after saying their farewells. 

Going to the game shop where he still lived, Yugi fished his keys out to unlock the door. Ever since his grandpa passed he had gained ownership of it from his will. Sighing sadly, Yugi missed him very much. He didn’t for his parents because he only vaguely remembered them. But for his grandpa he had been the one to raise him throughout his life. Without him here it just felt like an empty home to him. Closing the door behind him, he hadn’t noticed that he had been followed. Taking off his coat to hook it up, Yugi then put his bag down. Going into the kitchen he went to go pour himself a cup of whiskey along with making some food. Yeah, he knew that he’s underage, but that didn’t stop him. Alcohol seemed to be a way out from all of the sorrow he faced on a daily basis. Downing the contents of his cup in one gulp, Yugi heard some rustling behind him. Pivoting on his heel, the short male glanced around to see if anything might of come in here with him. Frowning, somehow Yugi found nothing to be seen by his eyes. Confused, he didn’t know what it could be. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. There’s also a knot of dread that began to spawn within the pit of his stomach. Then he could feel cold chills rush down his back. There’s also the slight hint of breath ghosting across his neck. Trying to see within the darkness to identify who it could be it seemed that he still came up empty. Going back to making some instant ramen because he didn’t feel motivated to make a proper meal he eventually became pinned against the countertop. Struggling, he couldn’t escape the strong hold on him. Whimpering at the feeling of sharp teeth piercing the side of his neck, he could then feel whoever it is drinking from him. Eyes wide in shock, he didn’t think that any such creature existed. Sure, he had been told way back when in stories of creatures and magic existing. What he hadn’t known for certain if it’s real or just fiction. Apparently it’s real as his flesh and bones. Reaching down to grasp a dagger he kept just in case there’s any intruders trying to steal, Yugi managed to jab it into the assailant’s ribs. Hearing an aggravated hiss, Yugi smirked in triumph of seeming to have done some damage. Whirling around, he passed in his tracks.

“Yami? What the hell are you doing here?” Demanded the tricolored haired male to know, dagger still in hand while his body tensed, using his free hand to grab a cloth to staunch the bleeding on the right side of his throat where the other male had bitten him.

“Um, well, I didn’t think this would happen,” admitted the person he thought to be just a normal librarian, glaring daggers at him while waiting with patience growing thin for answers.

“If you wanted to fucking kill me then go ahead,” hissed Yugi, remaining in a stance in case he needed to fight him.

“What? No, I don’t want to kill you,” sighed Yami, raising a hand to show he meant no harm. “Look, I needed to ensure I marked you as mine.” 

“What?” Spat out Yugi, unable to hide his growing anger of being attacked in his own home. “So, creatures like you and all of that magic stuff is real?” 

“Yes,” confirmed Yami, seeing no point in hiding the truth from him. “I didn’t want any of our enemies taking you instead. There are ruthless people out there, Aibou.” 

With his eyes widening at being called that, Yugi needed to think a few things over. His shoulders shook while trying to calm himself from the verge of a panic attack from the spike of adrenaline that had spiked in his veins from all of this activity. What he didn’t understand is why Yami had to do this now. Rubbing his temples with the hand that doesn’t have the weapon in it, he had already put the cloth away in the sink. For the past two years he has had reoccurring dreams of someone. Before he woke up all he remembered is being told that they would meet soon along with that nickname being used. Tilting his head to the side, Yugi wondered if this could be the exact person from it.

“Why?” He asked quietly, not sure what else to ask him.

“Because you belong to me and no one else. You’ll still live out your human life until the blood moon rises. Then you’ll become just like me, hikari.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, when Ryou returned home to his apartment, he fished his keys out to unlock the door. Heading inside, he couldn’t help feeling as if something or someone is watching him. Frowning, he wondered if it could be what his suspicions told him. Listening to his gut instincts he held a knife he kept on his person in one hand just in case. It’s something he usually keeps on him because his father warned him way back when to make sure he knew how to fend for himself. A few years ago he did take some karate classes to where he rose to the status of black belt eventually. So, he should be ok to handle things if any intruders try to get into his home. Going to his kitchen while remaining on edge, Ryou decided to make some tea. After he put the kettle on there’s the feeling of the hairs on the end of his neck standing on end. Frowning, he turned on his heel to see if he saw anything. He had turned on some lights. Going to his door, he did hear a knock. Opening it reluctantly, he’s met face to face with Bakura. Raising a brow, he felt relieved to know it’s just him instead of some stranger.

“Oh, um, I-I didn’t know,” admitted Ryou, feeling his cheeks heat up to coat them in a light shade of pastel pink. “I-I thought i-it was a burglar or something.” 

“No, just me,” reassured the silverette, glancing around before returning his attention to him. “Can I come in? Or is it too late for you to have company? I’d hate to wake your family.” 

“It’s just me who lives here,” said Ryou as he stepped aside for Bakura to come inside, closing the door once he’s in, going back to his kitchen. “do you want some tea? I just put the kettle on a few moments ago.” 

“That would be nice,” replied Bakura, taking in the furnishings and such of the whitette’s decor, liking the shades of gray, blue, and purple that decorated it.

“Ok,” Ryou went to fill two cups, not sure what Bakura liked for sweetener, figuring some earl gray would suit well, pouring the water into the two cups with the tea bags in them, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Bakura walked up behind him.

Brushing his arm against his own, Bakura put one cube of sugar along with some honey into his before stirring it. The slight bit of contact made Ryou shiver slightly. Noticing this, the ruby eyed male wondered what could be bothering him. Obviously Bakura does have ulterior motives for being here aside from spending some quality time with his counterpart. One of them being wanting to gain his trust so he could mark him. Maybe that might prove easier than he expected. It just depended on how well he played his cards.

“Smells lovely,” noted Bakura, taking a whiff before going into Ryou’s living room to sit on the sofa to then be shortly joined by the snow white haired male himself, settling down beside him as he also brought out some food for them.

“Good,” murmured Ryou, shedding a small smile, making Bakura feel something he thought would never happen to someone like him. “So, what are you here for exactly? We only met today. Surely you have better people to go see than me.” 

“Oh, dove, don’t put yourself down like that,” frowned Bakura, not liking how Ryou sounded. “You’re the only person that has my full attention in more ways than one. Anyone else is insignificant compared to you that even dares to try gaining an ounce of my time.” 

Those words did mean a lot to Ryou. No, he had no idea what Bakura even thought of him. They had just met today after all. Having such a profound impression on him did feel nice. Usually he only stuck close to his best friends and the others of the group they belonged to. Anyone outside of it he felt wary around. Why? Because he knew most of them outside wanted to take advantage of his kindness. So, he usually shut out anyone who he’s not close to personally.

“Can I tell you something?” Asked Bakura, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Go ahead,” replied Ryou, wondering what it could be while taking some sips of the steeped tea, pleased of the type he had picked for them, thinking it’s indeed the perfect type for such an occasion.

“What would you say if I told you magic and creatures are real?” Asked the other male, knowing this must sound odd compared to anything else he could possibly ask him, but he did want Ryou’s honest opinion about it.

“I would say that makes sense. My father told me that my mother had been a witch and she had given her powers to my little sister along with myself. She and my mother died in a car crash when I was young. So, I don’t know for certain if those powers are true,” admitted Ryou, feeling as if he could confide in Bakura with how he’s been towards him so far.

Draping an arm around his shoulders, Bakura pulled him close against his side, “I know how it must feel. I lost my half-brother when I was young too. But I can assure you that it’s all real. Have you tried using them before?” 

“Once or twice,” admitted Ryou, wondering where this line of questioning is heading to exactly. “It seemed to work fairly well the second time.” 

“Really? Can I see?” Asked Bakura, his interest perked by this.

“Um, sure,” agreed Ryou, closing his eyes to then have his hands glow a jade color to then form a ball of energy to then open his eyes. “See? It does work.” 

“Wow,” breathed out Bakura in awe of seeing this, knowing that his counterpart would be adept in such a skill.

“Thanks,” grinned Ryou sheepishly before having it stop, dispersing the ball of energy in a burst of sparkles and dust.

“Can I show you something then in return?” Offered the silverette, hoping this would work.

Nodding, Ryou looked up at him through his lashes, “Of course.” 

Moving in closer, Bakura elongated his fangs to graze them gently against the juncture of Ryou’s neck between his collarbone and jaw. Gasping in shock of what he’s feeling, Ryou had no words to describe this. Did he feel afraid? Oddly he didn’t for some weird reason. Unsure of why he guessed that the dreams he had been having reassured him this is meant to happen. Though being entrusted with such a secret meant he couldn’t tell anyone. Whimpering out from the pierce of his fangs into his supple flesh, Bakura began to drink his full from him. The taste of the human or rather mage’s blood felt divine on his tongue along with descending down his throat to satiate his hunger. When he finished up, Bakura retracted his fangs to then lick the twin puncture wounds closed. After it’s all done, he held Ryou in his arms. For some reason he did have the strong urge to make sure no harm came to such a pure and innocent soul that’s experienced so much hardship. It’s strange to Bakura how someone like Ryou can draw out the few threads of humanity he had kept deep down inside of him out onto the surface.

“Now, you’re marked. There’s no hope of going back on this. Just promise to keep my secret because if anyone knows what I am then I’ll have to kill you. I don’t want that to happen,” murmured Bakura softly.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” whispered Ryou, shaking a little bit from all of what just happened, knowing that he now belonged to something he had thought had only been a myth to find out they’re real as his own flesh and bones.

“Good. We’ll be seeing each other more from here on out. Go rest for now. I’ll see you in class, Yadonushi.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie two. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly enough. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	3. Fetch

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie for A Slayer’s Temptation. Well, it seems I’m able to put up everything I have written so far for this hopefully today. I figure that’ll be a good idea. Then I’ll see about continuing this and more of Amethyst Dust. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 3: Fetch**

For a few days now, Jonouchi has been out cold within a shifter’s den. With his chest rising and falling fairly evenly he hadn’t woken up ever since he had been jumped on during his walk home from his sparring match with Ryou. It’s not until now that his eyes begin to flutter open to then reveal those honey brown orbs. Glancing around as he blinked a few times to focus his vision he then didn’t understand why he’s here. Confused, Jonouchi carefully pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Good, you’re finally awake,” said a masculine voice from the corner of the room, knowing soon the one he designated as his mate would come out of unconsciousness. “You probably don’t remember what happened.” 

“Huh? Where the hell am I?” Jonouchi barked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the brown haired and furred shifter that approached him until he’s just standing across from him, feeling memories of what happened a few days ago rushing back to him. “For your information I do remember what happened. Why did you do that?” 

“Because I needed you to come back with me,” stated Seto simply, wondering what the issue about this situation could be.

“Oh,” frowned Jonouchi, not sure how to exactly feel about it, realizing the so called den is actually the Kaiba mansion, wondering how he misconstrued it as something else though it might just be from being out for such a long time, feeling his stomach growl loudly.

“Come, I’ll take you to get some food. Then we’ll talk further about your situation,” offered the brunette, holding out a hand to him.

Eyeing it suspiciously, the blonde weighed his options first. Either he could go with him or try to dash for a way out of here. Though with Seto’s impressive form did mean there would be some opposition if he even tried fleeing. Or would he try to stop him? There’s just too much uncertainty for him to know for sure. Sighing, he hesitantly accepted the offered hand to be helped onto his feet. Being led into the dining room, Seto ordered for Rolland to bring out the prepared meal. It consisted of various items that Jonouchi would find acceptable. Giving a small smile of thanks he then sat down to dig into the food given to him. At least it would help regain his strength. When he finished a while later, Jonouchi stretched to get his muscles to relax considering they’re probably still a little stiff. Noticing he still had his clothes on from before did ease the tension he felt about what Seto’s intentions could be with him. When things are done here, Seto guided him to a sitting room where they would discuss what happens from here on out.

“You must’ve already noticed that I’m not human like you. Obviously my ears and tail along with other features gave it away,” said the alpha beginning to explain what he needed to in order for his desired omega to understand. “I’ve chosen you as my own. It’s best to stay here instead of leaving.” 

“Why?” Asked Jonouchi, raising a brow for the reason behind that rule.

“There are other creatures out there that would prove to only want to harm you,” admitted Seto, not lying in his answers as he saw no point in it along with wanting to build some trust between them. “I’ve already marked you with my bite.” 

“Oh,” looking down at his feet, Jonouchi didn’t know how to exactly feel about all of these sudden changes even though some of it did make sense. “Did you know that I’m a tamer? Is that why you chose me instead of anyone else that would be much better for you?” 

Narrowing his icy cobalt eyes slightly at him, Seto replied with a warning underneath his casual tone, “It’s not your place to question my choices. Yes, I do know that you’re a beast tamer. That’s partly why your scent drew me in than anyone else’s.” 

“I see,” mused the blonde, taking this all in while trying to not feel overwhelmed by this new information being dumped on him. 

“Don’t worry, Jono…. Here you’ll learn the ways of the pack and how werewolves work. What I can promise you is that you’re safe here. There’s no more living on the streets to avoid your father anymore.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, at Domino High, Ryou and Yugi met up outside during their free period instead of going to study hall during mid-morning. It’s a Tuesday at the moment. While it’s only the start of it to them feels as if so much has happened without warning to make it feel longer than only a few days. They needed to talk about some things. Going to a bench out of sight and earshot of anyone that might try to eavesdrop the two then felt secure where they sat underneath one of the overhanging cherry blossom trees. A gentle breeze wafted through the courtyard and such to cause a flurry of the petals to fall.

“Um, did anything weird happen to you last night?” Asked Yugi hesitantly, glancing around nervously to make sure again that they’re not being watched or eavesdropped on.

“Huh? What do you mean? Just Bakura came by for a spot of tea,” shrugged Ryou, not sure what could be bothering his best friend, worried if anything bad happened to him as he’s dealt with enough already in his life.

“Well, I was attacked,” admitted the short male, seeing Ryou bite his lower lip out of a nervous habit. “It was Yami.” 

“What?” Blurted out the whitette in shock. “Why would a librarian assault a student?” 

“Well….he’s not exactly human,” Yugi dropped his voice down to a whisper, not wanting anyone to find out what went on last night at the game shop.

“What should be done about it?” Asked the brit, tilting his head to the side curiously, knowing that they did need to plot something out while trying to find where Jonouchi and Marik disappeared off to considering they haven’t had contact with them in a while.

“I….I think we should go find Mai. She and Anzu run a group that fight against creatures,” offered Yugi, knowing this would go against their feelings although he felt it necessary to learn how to effectively fight any unnatural force if it proves to be malicious instead of what Yami and Bakura are towards them.

“Can I tell you something then?” Whispered Ryou, glancing around now to make sure they’re still good with where they are, relaxing when the close is clear. “Bakura’s like Yami. I think it’s ok to tell you with how you were attacked by the same species.” 

“Right,” frowned Yugi in concern, knowing that they would need to go find the ladies sooner rather than later, getting up to grab Ryou’s arm. “We’re cutting class for the rest of the day. Let’s go see Mai.” 

“F-Fine,” stammered out Ryou, a little nervous from how Yugi can be a little brash at times, hoping this is a good idea.

Going a way that Yugi remembered being shown by Ushio because he owed him a favor the two went on their way to leave school. Hopefully they wouldn’t get in trouble for cutting class. What they don’t know is that their counterparts are following them through the shadows, keeping tabs on them to make sure they’re safe. After a while of traveling they came across a tavern situated further into the city. Going inside they’re directed to the owner’s office. Looking up from compiling some paperwork is the busty blonde haired woman, surprised to see that they showed up.

“Is everything ok?” Asked Mai in concern, noticing Yugi seemed firm about a thought.

“We’ve been attacked by vampires. We want to learn how to protect ourselves against them and other creatures,” answered Yugi simply, looking up at her hopefully to be accepted into the fold of becoming part of the group.

“Let me go get my wife,” said Mai before leaving her office to gather Anzu to then attend back to their request after informing the brunette about what happened to them.

“You’ll need to go through initiation first,” said the other woman, dressed in onyx colored robes that did reveal her legs and such while Mai wears more of a purple colored harpy type of attire that’s highly revealing as well.

“Yes, hun. I know that they will,” murmured the owner of this tavern and brothel, figuring that this could be interesting considering both Yugi and Ryou have been imbued by magic thanks to their parents. “Show us what you can do first.” 

Nodding, Ryou and Yugi showed off what they’re capable of. For the spitfire, Yugi revealed that he’s proficient in using fire and metal. When Ryou unveiled what he’s good at proved that he can use light and sand magic. Both are thoroughly assessed by the couple until they reach a conclusion.

“Alright, darlings. I think Anzu and I can confidently tell you,” began Mai, smiling softly in pride of seeing them prove themselves.

“That you’re in. Your training to become slayers begins this weekend. Don’t be late.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the two yami’s reappeared they arrived at where the rest of the coven is positioned. They’re in an underground place that Malik picked out considering it used to be where he and his family lived while being here in Domino. Bakura and Yami had overheard their hikari’s conversation along with what happened in the tavern. It did concern them greatly as to what they’ll become. While Yami knew firmly that they’re not after them it doesn’t mean that Bakura shares the same opinion.

“We need to talk with the others,” stated Yami, going inside to see that Malik is there with his partner while the others are probably still in their crypts asleep.

“Damn right we do,” growled Bakura, eyes blazing with anger at the thought that Ryou might try to put a stake through his heart, hoping that he wouldn’t do that to him of all people, but he couldn’t rule it out.

“What’s gotten your britches in a twist?” Teased the unhinged blonde, noticing the spat between his two best friends, noticing something seemed off.

“When’s the Head getting here?” Asked Bakura in response instead of answering Malik’s question.

“Uh, let me think…..tonight should be when if I remember correctly,” answered Malik, concerned about Bakura’s mood. “Oh and he said he’ll have someone for you to meet then too, Fluffy.” 

“Fuck you, Mal’. I’m not fluffy,” grumbled Bakura, glaring daggers at him.

“Could’ve fooled me,” shrugged the blonde, rolling his eyes though he can’t help being amused.

“Ugh, just don’t piss me off more than I already am, ok?” Requested Bakura, hoping the blonde would ease off on the teasing for now.

“Alright, alright, sorry I didn’t mean any harm by it,” said Malik, holding up his hands in a defensive position.

“Good… So, all we need to do now is wait.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie three. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly enough. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	4. Eclipse

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Slayer’s Temptation. I hope you’re enjoying it so far. It’s definitely a fun one to put up and write of course. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 4: Eclipse**

While the events unfolded in Domino there are certain things that happen in another domain known as the Underworld. It’s pretty much the place that houses the Shadow Realm. In this area of purplish black hues is where souls are kept and devoured by demons along with the shadows themselves. Various monstrosities dwell here. One of them in particular would be the ruler of this land known as Zorc who lives within the castle located deep in the center. With the buildings here comprised of onyx stone it casts an ominous aura upon any who dare to tread the waters here. One person in particular had been exiled here due to being kicked out of the afterlife. This person would be known as the Thief King himself. Sighing, he had thought that it would’ve lasted longer until he had been given the verdict. Dressed in his usual attire of his crimson cloak with a pair of gray tights and leather boots underneath he didn’t feel perturbed with being here again. Yes, it’s not his first time being here. Long ago he had come here for a purpose. Glancing around, his gray orbs flickered with a variety of emotions that are seen behind the iron walls he keeps built up. Rarely does he ever let them down similarly to his half-brother Bakura. Frowning upon thinking of him, Akefia hoped that he’s ok and staying out of trouble. Casting aside his worries for now, the fallen began to make his way towards the castle showing its spires in the distance.

It took a while until he reached the outer gates. Once there, Akefia made sure he felt ready before going inside. Being accompanied by Diabound did ease his apprehension a decent amount. Going inside of the throne room, he’s met face to face with his counterpart. Approaching until he’s standing in front of him, Akefia swallowed hard at seeing the hungry look being thrown his way.

The demon king himself donned in his black robes along with his raven hair falling down to his shoulders with horns atop his head, staring at his mate with his twin ruby coals, “It’s pleasing to see you finally arrived. You’ll be coming with me to see the coven. It’ll be priceless seeing Bakura’s expression when he’s reunited with you.” 

“i see,” the fallen one mused, taking this in though he knew that being sentenced to here won’t be as bad as he previously thought. “When do we leave?” 

“In an hour or so,” replied Zorc, reaching up to cup one of Akefia’s cheeks within his hand, rubbing against the flesh with his slender fingers, pleased to see those pleasant chills running down his spine. “But until then we’ll become reacquainted with one another, my pet.” 

“Sounds perfect to me, Master. Remind me what I’ve missed. Trust me, I thought I would hate being sent here, but no it’s far from that by a long shot. So, enough talk….let’s get down to it then…” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back with the individuals in the crypt down below, are waiting for when the Head would arrive. Checking the time it shouldn’t be that long from now. Patience running thin, Bakura began to pace back and forth. Yami watched him out of boredom, thinking about Yugi in the back of his mind. Indeed he and Bakura yearned to return to their other halves. Being away from them does feel as if being apart from what makes them complete. Malik just found it amusing how his two best friends acted when waiting for the meeting to commence. At least he instead of the others don’t have to be away from their other half. Having already turned Marik makes things all the more easier.

When it’s finally the moment after an approximate amount of time has passed to where the arrival would happen each of them are anticipating the Head to come. Within mere moments, the portal opened to have him step out arm in arm with someone that made Bakura gasp in astonishment.

“What the hell? I thought you were dead,” barked the silverette, having no other words to describe how he felt about this.

“I was, little brother. I went to the afterlife, but enough times trying to reach the surface to check on you had me kicked out. Though there were other reasons too besides trying to see you,” answered Akefia, hoping this quick explanation would be enough to satiate his curiosity for now. “As you can see well enough I am now one of the fallen race bound to my Master at last within his domain.” 

“Mmm and your Master is very pleased to have you back for good this time,” purred Zorc, going to his appointed spot, having Akefia sit firmly in his lap, giving him no other choice of where to sit, wanting him to remain close by. 

“We’ll have a proper reunion later,” murmured Akefia as a promise to his sibling who merely nodded in agreement, going to his place while the others rose from their coffins to join for the anointed meeting to take place.

Noticing that things are taking its course, Yami perked up to pay attention to what’s going on. Yet, he can’t help day dreaming a bit about his Aibou. Can anyone blame him? Being apart from their other half for such a long time would make anyone feel that particular way. Paying idle attention to what’s discussed they’re given their missions, duties, etc. that have to be fully carried out. Failure isn’t an option. If there’s any then severe punishment is delivered by Zorc’s hands alone. Though now that he has his mate back means that Akefia has the privilege to be the co-op for the dungeons.

“Now, you are all dismissed. Each of you know your duties. Do not fail me or you know what happens,” hissed Zorc, watching everyone except Bakura leave the crypt to head back up to the surface, knowing it’ll be several hours yet until dawn.

“Am I dismissed as well?” Asked Akefia hopefully, wanting to go see about having some quality time with his brother.

“Yes, you are for now. I’ll be waiting for you back home,” replied his partner, giving a quick deep kiss to him that’s returned in full before he vanished into the darkness in order to return back to the castle.

Nodding, Akefia’s cheeks had heated up to coat them in a light shade of scarlet. Recomposing himself, the dark angel headed over to the vampire. Wrapping his arms around him, Akefia gave him a firm hug. It felt so long from last that they had seen one another. Yes, even when he was a guardian angel it had been hard to get in time to see him. Now, there’s all the time in the world and more to be a part of his brother’s life again. It filled him with an immense happiness. A few tears spilled down Bakura’s cheeks, showing a rare sign of emotion that managed to break through his guarded walls.

“I’m glad you’re here to stay. You’re not going to leave again, right?” Asked Bakura, his voice full of raw emotion while searching his older sibling’s face as if looking for something in particular.

Softening at hearing this question, Akefia patted his shoulder after releasing him to then reassure him, “I’m here to stay, ‘Kura. Nothing is going to take me away from you now. Well, unless Master needs me, but you know that’s to be expected.” 

“Damn right. Good, I can live with that,” agreed the silverette, shedding a faint ghost of a smile.

“So, you found someone, eh?” Nudged Akefia to his brother’s side in a teasing manner. “Tell me all about him.” 

“Uh, sure,” now it’s Bakura’s turn to blush, figuring this would happen eventually when they’d be able to talk again. “He’s an innocent and sweet male. Apparently he’s a slayer, but it’s to ensure he can fend off any of the others that try to attack him. You know that anyone will try to fuck with us meaning they’ll go as low as going after our mates.” 

“Unfortunately that’s par for the course,” sighed Akefia, not pleased about that fact though it’s just how it is.

“But I don’t want anyone to take or harm what’s mine,” stated Bakura firmly.

Reaching over, Akefia patted his younger sibling’s shoulder in a comforting manner, “Good, you’ll do well to protect your beloved. I have faith in you.” 

“Thanks,” he appreciated the reassurance, knowing he’s probably right. “You’ll do well by the Master’s side.” 

“That’s the plan,” winked Akefia, giving him one last hug before unveiling his tattered obsidian wings to wrap around him like a cocoon before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

“We’ll see each other again soon,” muttered Bakura to himself as he had watched him depart, turning on his heel to exit the crypt as well, excited to return to Ryou’s apartment after he’s hunted to satiate the burning thirst growing in his throat. 

During his time hunting there are a few things on his mind. Aside from his brother there’s the bothersome thought that their enemies would go after their mates. It makes him swear to himself if anything bad happens to the creampuff then it’ll be his fault for being unable to protect him well enough. Also if anyone does kidnap Ryou then there would be hell to pay. Hopefully that type of thing won’t happen anytime soon. When he’s finished up, Bakura began heading over to where his Yadonushi’s apartment is located. Heading on inside he sees that Ryou seemed to be waiting for him. Getting up, the whitette wrapped his arms securely around him. Blinking in surprise, it takes him a few moments before Bakura returns the sentiment. Enveloping him in his cold embrace feels as if a spark makes his undead heart beat again for a mere moment before returning back to its usual state. There’s nothing that would tear him away from this precise moment nor any other spent with his other half.

“‘Kura, could you promise me something please?” Asked the chocolate eyed male, looking up at him hopefully.

Looking back down at him, Bakura raised a brow, wondering what this could possibly be about, “Of course, kitten. Go ahead.” 

“You won’t abandon me,” replied Ryou, seeing the loneliness and hurt caused from his father over all of the years of his life since his mother and sister perished in the accident.

“Indeed I can most certainly promise you that, my dove. Oddly enough you make me feel almost like I’m human again. You cause feelings that I thought I buried away long ago resurface to where I don’t even know what to think. But what I know for certain is I’ll always protect you no matter what even when hell freezes over.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie four. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly enough. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	5. Descent

**_Alrighty, here we are with the next chappie for, A Slayer’s Temptation. I hope you all will enjoy what happens this time of course along with the rest of the story. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 5: Descent**

Up above in the celestial plain the guardians along with the rulers of this domain have seen what’s going on down in the mortal world. Displeased at seeing what’s being poured out from the Underworld calls in some divine intervention. Though what they won’t expect is their plans being sorely thwarted. The ruler of this domain known as Dartz has seen what’s been going on thus far. Deciding on what he’d do about it, the mismatched eyed male ordered for some of his elite guardians to come into here to delve out orders. There would be some plotting being thrust into the works because damn it he hated losing against his polar opposite. When the two along with another duo entered, Dartz felt pleased at seeing who had arrived within a short time after his call had been sent out. His elite comprised of a squad of about five men along with two women. Those would be Atem, Seth, Valon, Alister, Rafeal, Mana, and Vivian. The rest of the squad would be waiting outside for when the four leave him to explain to the rest of their orders to be carried out. The four that entered are Atem, Seth, Valon, and Rafeal. 

“Good, you finally arrived,” noted Dartz in a pleased manner, eyeing them respectively, knowing this wouldn’t be an easy task for any of them. “Zorc and his vermin are in the mortal world again. You know what this means…” 

“We need to take them out?” Asked the dark haired male in response, Valon figuring he had it sorted out though he guessed confirmation would be nice.

“Precisely so,” murmured the teal haired deity in affirmation. “You and the rest will be descending to earth. Try to save those about to or are in the midst of being corrupted by his spawn. You have your orders now. You may be dismissed.” 

The quartette nodded before leaving their Master to whatever it is he does during their absence. What he hoped is they wouldn’t be thwarted this time. Too many attempts have failed to crash and burn in front of his eyes. No, not again will he allow the King of the Underworld to get the better of him. Going to great lengths high and low he would see that he finally wins for once this time no matter the cost.

_Well, well, we’ll see how this plays out. Most likely he might come directly to me when he’s noticed my guardians have been sent to the mortal plain. That’s alright…. I’ll be more than ready for him._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next few days went by in almost a blur for the hikari. Having gone through the initiation process they would have their first outing. From what they had been told is that Anzu and Mai would be taking them to get rid of some shifters that have been recently harassing a lot of people that have caused some gruesome deaths as of late. The local police are scratching their heads, not knowing what could’ve caused it. Having chalked it up as some animal attack they wouldn’t be able to find the culprits. That’s why the slayers are in place to deal with such matters that normal humans are inept of handling. Right now, it’s Friday, having gone through the morning classes to where they’re now at their free period or lunch.

Sighing, Yugi wondered if he would ever get used to this. Another thing is he missed Yami. Knowing where to find him meant that he could see him easily if he went to the library. Deciding to go there instead of eating, he slung his bag over his shoulder before heading over there. The others would be too preoccupied. They also hadn’t made any plans of meeting up until after school. They would go to Ryou’s apartment. Somehow they did manage to find Jonouchi and Marik. The two had returned to school yesterday, having explained to him and Ryou what had happened during their absence. Personally, all the shrimp cared about is that they’re ok. Knowing they found their counterparts too does relax him to an extent. At least it hadn’t been some assault that hindered them from coming for school for a few days. So, he and Ryou felt reassured nothing bad had happened to their friends.

Opening the double doors, he flitted inside to have it close quietly behind him. Going up to the librarian’s desk, he tapped on the front of it to get the taller starfish’s attention. In here there aren’t any windows. It makes it a good place for Yami to be. Looking up from doing some electronic filing, he smirked at noticing who it is there. Raising a brow, he wondered why his mirror image came here.

“Shouldn’t you be at the mess hall?” He asked, his smooth baritone voice always seemed to send pleasant chills down Yugi’s spine no matter how much he’s already heard it.

“Um, yeah, but I wanted to come see you,” admitted the shorter male sheepishly. “Besides, I don’t need to eat. I’m not hungry.” 

“Your growling stomach says otherwise,” teased Yami, finishing up his task before turning off the computer, going around until he grabbed Yugi’s hand, pulling him to one of the separate reading rooms, closing and locking the door behind him, having put up a sign at the desk saying that he’s off right now at lunch, knowing by this time he would be allowed such a pleasantry.

Swallowing hard, Yugi didn’t know what would happen here. Looking up at him apprehensively, he blushed at noticing how close of a proximity their bodies are against one another’s. Peeking up at his face, it made his blush darken at seeing his eyes dilated. Going to sit on one of the leather bound backed chairs, he had moved Yugi to be on his lap. Hearing a soft purr rumble in his other half’s chest relaxed him, figuring that Yami’s trying to ease the tension. When he feels as if his hikari has been soothed enough he gently tilted his head to the side to reveal the supple flesh of his neck. Licking his lips, he elongated his fangs before injecting them in the desired spot. Having become accustomed to this, it only caused him to moan at the sensation. Drinking his fill, it took several moments until he’s done. Retracting his incisors, Yami licked the twin puncture wounds until they’re closed up. Moving away, he wrapped an arm around him. With the other, he lifted his hand to his mouth before biting his wrist.

Pressing it to Yugi’s lips, he told him softly yet firmly, “Drink, Aibou. This will replenish your strength. It’ll also further along with your change.” 

“O-Ok,” he hesitantly agreed, parting his lips to take in the red liquid, drinking until he’s had enough, pushing his arm away when he’s done.

“How are you feeling now?” Yami asked after a few minutes passed by of them being encompassed by a comfortable silence.

“I don’t know,” admitted Yugi, looking down at his lap, not knowing whether he had feelings or hated his counterpart for this. “Am I going to end fucked up like you?” 

This caused Yami’s brows to furrow in concern, “It depends on how the change effects you. So, I can’t tell for certain if you will or won’t. I’m sorry that I can’t give you a clear answer about this. I’ve told you it’s different for everyone.” 

“Damn, well, thanks for trying I guess,” huffed Yugi, still looking down, frustrated about all of this, knowing that he would have to go soon.

“Lunch time is almost up. You need to head off to classes,” said Yami, breaking him out of his train of thought.

“Will I see you again?” He asked hopefully, glancing up at him through his lashes.

“Of course you will. I need to go see the others. Tomorrow is the eve and we must prepare for it. But we need you and the others to come to the crypt when you’re done with your mission. It’s important that you’re there when the blood moon rises,” requested Yami, hoping that he would agree to this, having a little spike of anxiety of worrying about the thought of what he would do if he rejected this.

“Why?” Is all Yugi asked in response, wanting to be given a reason.

“Because then our union can finally be forged under it. Then there won’t be any possible way of going back,” answered Yami, telling him the truth as he saw no point in lying to someone that would someday soon become his husband.

“I want to cross the point of no return with you then,” grinned Yugi, reaching up to kiss him tenderly, nibbling lightly before pulling back. “See you later, Yam.” 

“Stay out of trouble,” chuckled Yami lightly.

“What? Me? I do stay out of it, but trouble just finds me.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, while Yugi had went his way to the library, Ryou decided to sit away from all of the crowds. Being around a lot of people triggered him, opting to be on his own for the most part when his friends needed to go do whatever. It didn’t bother him as he knew that they would be meeting up later at his home. Looking down, he wondered if Bakura would visit him. It’s doubtful considering it’s daytime. Though he didn’t know if they had a method to be out during the light hours. While lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice someone that he knows all too well is sneaking up to then sit beside him.

“Hey,” piped up Marik, nudging his best friend’s side gently to get his attention. “Are you ok? I know it’s been a few crazy days.” 

“Yeah, I think so,” murmured the almond eyed male i response, giving the Egyptian a soft smile, not wanting him to worry too much about him. 

Nodding, he thought it best to drop the subject for now. He didn’t want to push him too far to the point where he might withdraw. Thinking about the upcoming mission did excite him. Yep, he and Jonouchi had been able to join the guild when they had time to go see the two women who run it. Having the two additions to the team meant it would indeed be an interesting excursion. Until then they would go on with their daily lives as per usual. The two ate in relative comfortable silence, knowing both have their own hardships to deal with even though having Bakura and Malik around have eased them to a great extent. Yet, somehow it still haunts them no matter what comes their way to lessen or heal the damage done. Maybe all they needed is just some more time.

“I’m going to head home to get everything ready,” Ryou told him, getting up to grab his bag before leaving the school grounds, knowing he could do this once in a while if he’s having a bad mental health day, but he can’t use them too often.

Nodding, Marik guessed he would go off to finish up classes for the day. Meanwhile, at Ryou’s apartment, he fixed things up which meant he needed to clean before preparing other odds and ends. What he didn’t notice is that someone is watching him from the shadows. Feeling the hairs rise on the back of his neck, Ryou brushed it off as he’s become used to this. Glancing over his shoulder, his lips creased into a small smile of recognizing the all too familiar male lurking nearby. Motioning with one of his hands, he beckoned Bakura over, trying to seem teasing in a way. Curious, the silverette came out, pleased that Ryou kept the curtains and blinds down so little to no sunlight came in. Once he’s close up and personal with his Yadonushi, Ryou leaned up to capture him in a tender kiss. Pressing back firmly, he can feel the passion delivered to him without hesitation. Accepting it, he eventually parted his lips to let Bakura’s tongue gain entrance. Thus began the battle for dominance. Unfortunately, Ryou sorely lost even though he put up a great fight. Smirking in triumph, Bakura swiped around his lighter half’s moist cavern for a few moments until he needed to breathe. Moving back a step away from him, Bakura can’t help except to feel smug that he could make him breathless from a mere deep kiss.

“Is that what you wanted?” Asked the ruby eyed man in a husky tone, having dropped his voice down an octave, knowing it would send pleasant chills down the other male’s spine, hoping that he would be on edge for more to come later when they have some proper alone time.

“Y-Yes,” blurted out the somewhat submissive whitette, appreciating the fact that it had been received so well.

“Good,” smirked Bakura, going to sit down, noticing Ryou’s pretty much done with all of the preparations. “The other three will get here soon I suspect.” 

“Hmm, probably,” shrugged Ryou, stretching before returning to his normal stance, noticing he had broken out into a sweat, looking over at him through his lashes. “I’m going to go wash up. Do you want to join me, love?” 

“Heh, sure,” agreed Bakura, knowing this would be fun.

Giggling lightly, Ryou walked into his bedroom. The bathroom is an adjourning one connected to it. Going through the door, he stripped down until he’s bare. Without hesitation, Bakura looked him up and down, licking his lips while giving him a hungry look. Gulping, Ryou went into his bathroom, turning on the water, waiting outside of the tub for it to get warm enough. It didn’t take long for Bakura to strip before coming in to join him. Sneaking up behind him, Bakura grabbed Ryou by the hips before placing him inside of the large bathtub. Hearing a squeak elicit from his partner’s lips, he felt amused that he had succeeded in this. Stepping in after him, he guessed that Ryou isn’t one who likes taking showers. Sure, he might once in a while, but he preferred baths. They’re just more relaxing. When the water filled the tub up to the rim, Ryou reached over to make sure the plug is in so none of the water would drain. Bakura turned off the water when the tub’s full enough. Wrapping his arms around him, he held Ryou close against his chest. Resting his head against Bakura, he sighed in contentment, enjoying this moment with him.

“Can you feel anything since you’re undead?” Asked Ryou, breaking the silence between them.

“Hmm? Good question. Pretty sure I can, dove,” murmured Bakura in response, reaching a hand to stroke his long white locks gently, running his slender fingers through them. “Did you just want to soak or get properly washed?” 

“I feel so relaxed right now… So, probably soak instead,” admitted Ryou, giggling as he couldn’t help it with being almost tickled by Bakura’s feather-like touch against his hair.

“That’s fine then,” commended the leech, finding this relaxing as well, tempted to bite his lover due to how his body felt so warm against his cold form, knowing to Ryou he feels like an ice cube compared to him or any other human.

The two relaxed for some time. When it’s the right moment to step out, Ryou had the water drain. Getting out, the two grabbed some fluffy towels to dry off. Going into his bedroom, Ryou grabbed some clean clothes out of his drawers. Frowning, he scrounged around until finding something that Bakura would like to use until he has his clothes put in the wash bin to get cleaned. Handing him a pair of ripped jeans and a tee, Bakura studied them for a moment before giving a nod of approval. Accepting them along with a pair of boxers, he put it all on. For Ryou, he grabbed his normal type of tee then grabbed a pair of denim jeans. He also put on a pair of socks and his sneakers. Most likely they would be heading out to the brothel house again either later tonight or tomorrow. So, he wanted to be fully prepared for when they would depart for it.

“I need to ask you something important,” said Bakura, breaking Ryou out of his train of thought, turning his attention to him.

“W-What would that be?” He asked hesitantly, not sure if he truly wanted to know or not.

“What do you feel? Are you still afraid of me?” Asked Bakura softly, moving closer until he has his hands up to cup Ryou’s face gently in his grasp.

“Um, m-maybe I’m still a little afraid, but I understand you a bit more than before. W-What I feel? It’s not hate. I do find you attractive. I’ve noticed that my attraction towards you has grown stronger the more we’re around each other,” explained Ryou, hoping he’s responding well enough to him.

“Why would you love a monster?” Asked Bakura, frowning in uncertainty, knowing he is his destined yet he can’t help except to doubt how such a pure soul could love someone so corrupted.

“It doesn’t matter. You may be a monster, but to me you’re more than that. Just trust me on this one, ‘Kura. It’s hard for you to understand now, but you will in due course. Give it some time before deciding if you really want to be with me whether it’s because we’re destined or for your own personal reasons.” 

**_Yays! Done with chappie five! I hope you all enjoyed. The next one will be out shortly enough. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	6. Venom

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Slayer’s Temptation. I hope you’re all enjoying it so far. Hmm, well, I have this chappie and maybe another one to put up before I go to continuing further on this. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 6: Venom**

In the Underworld, Zorc had noticed a disturbance in the midst on the human plain. Frowning, he wondered what it could be. Then his mind went straight to the celestials. It made sense, figuring that Dartz is still sore about losing so often against him. Hearing the swift movement of feet approaching him, he saw his partner burst into where he’s currently located. Moving close to the demon, Akefia bowed before sitting down in his respective place on his lap. Wrapping an arm around him, he raised a brow, wondering what could be discerning to him.

“We have a problem,” stated the gray eyed stitched-up male bluntly.

“Oh?” He questioned in response, knowing this though he suspected his soon to be husband would know more about it than himself.

“You know that Dartz would send his guardians to deal with their little problems,” answered Akefia with one of his brows twitching in annoyance of the thought of their plans being meddled with, knowing no matter what they would triumph in the end considering good and evil aren’t inherently one or the other as hero can be villains and vice versa. 

“That’s to be expected, love. He’s still sore that he hasn’t won once against me thus far during our millenniums of this war between light and dark,” purred the obsidian haired demon, seeing his pet step forward to then grab him by the hips to place him securely on his lap, having him nestle comfortably against him.

“He never will so long as we live. It’s true you know….there’s no rest for the wicked.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in the mortal plain the hikari have completed their mission in full that lasted from Saturday morning to near evening. At least they had manage to take out the alpha that Anzu and Mai wanted them to slay. Having been given their rewards, each of them went their separate ways to return back home to their partners who would be waiting for them. They all gave one another farewells of course. They would see one another again in school on Monday.

Alone with his thoughts, Ryou wondered what Bakura had been up to during his leave of absence to complete his mission. Going back to his apartment, he unlocked it. What he did notice is that he seemed to have something or someone lurking in his shadow. Going in while locking up behind him, he saw the silverette manifest within his home. Smiling softly, Ryou went over to throw his arms around him, holding the icy undead male close, glad to see him again after having dealt with having to kill something. Normally Ryou is against violence except when it comes to survival. Keeping himself alive along with his friends is another matter entirely. It’s one of the few things that will break his rule to give cause for him to fight.

“Did you have fun?” Purred Bakura, leaning down to capture his partner’s lips in a tender kiss before pulling away to leave him panting lightly.

“I-I guess s-so,” blushed the almond eyed male, being dragged to his sofa before being placed on the other male’s lap, curling up against him, finding warmth and comfort within the coldness, having grown used to how his counterpart is like.

“We’ll go meet up with the others in a bit. I wanted some time with you first,” admitted the ruby eyed immortal, not knowing why something so innocent could draw out emotions he had thought buried deep down inside of him long ago, looking down at him curiously. “What is it about you that’s different than any other human I’ve met?” 

“Um, I-I don’t know,” admitted Ryou, averting his gaze away from him for a moment before returning it to peer up at his supposed lover. “It could be that we’re soulmates.” 

This caused Bakura to snort lightly in response, “Is that a real thing? Is that why I’m so drawn to someone that’s my complete opposite?” 

“Yes, it is. Just trust me on this, ok?” Ryou leaned up, pressing his lips softly against his before pulling away, having hazel meet with amber. “I know some things, ‘Kura. Being with you is something that just feels right.” 

“Good answer. We’ll have it sorted out. Now, go get washed up and changed into some clean clothes. We’ll be heading out in an hour or so to meet up with the rest in the crypt.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Yugi returned home he didn’t expect to see his other half appear before him. Blinking in surprise, he didn’t know what to say or think. No, he didn’t recall inviting the vampire into his home. Though he guessed considering they had made a bond of sorts that it did give him access to his home. Brushing it aside for now, he went to his room to get cleaned up and changed into some fresh clean clothes. When he finished up, Yugi didn’t care if Yami watched him. Smirking lightly, he gave a wink before bending down, letting his supposed lover get a good look of what he can have whenever he pleased. Raising a brow, Yami can’t help except to feel amused by this display. When he finished up, he went over to him to wrap his arms around him. Due to his short stature, Yugi only came up to a bit above Yami’s waist more or less. It didn’t bother either of them in the slightest bit.

“How is this going to work?” Asked the shorter starfish quietly, squaring out of surprise when Yami picked him up to sit down on his bed with him on his lap.

“It’ll be fine. Are you nervous about becoming like me?” He asked, noticing his voice did seem to calm down his partner along with making him feel comforted, relaxing against Yami comfortably.

“No, that’s not it at all. It’s just with this whole mess going on,” sighed Yugi, knowing nothing is going to be easy; especially when there seemed to be new auras having entered the city recently. “Haven’t you sensed it?” 

“The angels? Yes, I have. They’re one of our main enemies,” explained the leech, running a hand through his counterpart’s hair gently, feeling him lean into his touch.

“But why? You guys aren’t haphazardly killing bitches right and left. You just take those to fill your hunger,” pouted Yugi, not understanding the reasoning behind why those from the afterlife would want to get rid of them.

“It’s because they deem us as evil creatures that just want to kill for the sake of it,” answered his partner in resignation, not liking it either except it’s just how it is. “Anyways, let’s not talk further about it right now. There’s still some time before we need to go see the others. There’s something important I need to ask you.” 

“Um, what would that be?” He asked tentatively, unsure if he really wanted to know or not.

“Do you want to be turned now or later? If we wait then there’s a greater chance of complications arising from our enemies of trying to take you from me. But if we do it now then we can negate some of it,” offered Yami, knowing this is a tough decision he’s asking him to decide on even though he knows he’s more than capable of figuring out what he wanted, hoping he’d agree to it because he had no idea what he would do if he’s taken away from him.

Weighing his options, Yugi needed to think about this for a few minutes or so. It’s indeed a great scale being placed on his shoulders to choose. But he does love Yami in some strange way or another. Somehow he’s one of the few that can handle his spitfire nature without reverting to extreme methods to change his ways. With some effort, he reached up to kiss him deeply, pulling away when he needed to regain some much needed oxygen.

“Do it before I change my mind. This isn’t something I regret nor want to go back on,” he told him in a serious tone. “I do love you, Yam. I don’t want to die someday while you live on without me. That probably sounds fucking selfish, but I don’t care.”

“Very well then. Let’s cross the threshold of no return together.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the Kaiba mansion, Jonouchi had turned on his side, still recovering from all that’s happened thus far. What the others don’t know is that Seto isn’t exactly like the other vampires. There’s something different about him. It’s something he can’t put his finger on. Hearing footsteps approach, he looked up to be met by his partner’s icy cobalt gaze staring back at him. Coming over, he went to sit down beside him on the king sized bed. Cupping his face in his linen gloved hands, the blonde leaned into his touch.

“You’re in no shape to go to the meeting tonight,” said Seto simply, leaving no room for argument. “Being turned will take some time of you getting used to it. Here, drink this.” 

Placing the contents of a medical bag to Jonouchi’s lips, he began drinking it greedily. The ruby liquid replenished his strength. It still would take him a bit of getting used to drinking blood. Knowing it’s old hat for the brunette does bother him, wondering how long it had taken him after he’d been changed way back when. After the bag is emptied, Seto put the plastic container in the trash bin before returning his attention back to him. There would be matters that they did need to discuss.

“Dartz’s forces have been sent. We have to be on high alert when they come for us. It’ll take some time, but soon enough we’ll have to be prepared to fight. There’s a chance that some of us might not make it. But we’ll show them that we won’t back down like they want us to.” 

**_Eeps, done with chappie six! I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly enough. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	7. Nightshade

**_Hey y’all! Here’s the next chappie for A Slayer’s Temptation for y’alls reading pleasure. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 7: Nightshade**

Later on when all are gathered for the meeting there would be much to discuss. An important matter would be what they do in retaliation against their enemies. The coven had converged down in the crypt. The hikari had reinforced the protection around it with various wards if any intruders decided to be so foolish as to try to interrupt or ambush them in their own home. A stratagem had been configured, hoping it would be strong enough to fend off against the divine powers that may be.

“So, how the fuck is this going to work for sure?” Asked Bakura, narrowing his twin coals skeptically at the design.

“Because it will, Fluffy,” scowled Malik, receiving a glowering silverette in response with a death stare thrown his way if he kept calling him those names he despises oh so much.

“Watch it,” grumbled Bakura in agitation of how the unstable blonde can be at times, hoping this isn’t all in vain, worried for ensuring the protection of his partner, knowing their mates are needing the barrier more than they did.

“We reinforced it. That should be fine. Relax, bitch,” said the short starfish, having caused Bakrua to throw another death stare though he received an icy glare in turn from Yami.

“Now, if he bothers you at all let me know,” said the taller starfish sweetly, knowing he could easily deal with the other leech considering each of the immortals are a couple of millennia old except physically they’re only a few years older than their lighter counterparts.

“Aw, but why? I’d want to fight him,” pouted Yugi.

“Give the change some time to settle in then you can go wild,” promised Yami, whispering this in his ear, causing a few pleasant shivers to rush down his spine, feeling his cool breath hit the flushed skin. 

Shivering, Yugi didn’t speak up about it further. The underlying promise of more spurred him on to compliance. Well, at least this one time. Normally he isn’t so easy going about things; especially when it comes to physical activities. This get together seemed to have gone well. Their plot to take care of the angels seemed set in stone. That’s what they needed to cling onto the hope for, not wanting to lose their mates in the process of this particular endeavor. After a while there in the crypt is when a portal opened up. It’s one of the few where those of the Underworld can come to there and back through. Stepping out, Akefia glanced around to notice all had come as promised. Zorc had given him permission to go join them except he would be on a time limit of sorts. The time he’s permitted on the mortal plain is about three hours maximum until he has to return.

“Well, this is interesting,” mused the half-dead male, going over to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling him relax under his touch. “There have been sent soldiers to keep our enemies at bay until we engage them ourselves.” 

“How the fuck do you know that’ll hold?” Asked Bakura skeptically, wondering if this plan of his is solid or has holes in it.

“Master made sure it would,” growled Akefia, glaring daggers at his younger brother, silently warning him to watch it, knowing he’d be on thin ice soon enough if he keeps this up.

“Alright then,” replied Bakura icily, still glaring at him in turn, knowing he should trust him even though there’s no telling what will happen in the end for any of them at this point.

“Have some trust and faith, will you?” Scowled Akefia in response, unsure of how to react any other way to his sibling’s surliness, guessing he’ll get over it one way or another. “Have you thought of any way to deal with them yourselves? Or are you just hoping that what we have in place will suffice?”

“There are some plans in place,” assured Yami, having helped fortify the wards to ensure that it would be an extremely difficult time for any celestial beings to get through, knowing he would fight to ensure Yugi isn’t taken away from him.

“Good, you better be right,” grumbled Malik, not wanting to lose Marik.

The same could be said for the other shadow halves towards their lighter counterpart. None of them wanted to lose their partner throughout this. The battle would wage on until either side would triumph at last. The unfortunate part is that it would take longer than any of them previously thought before it could even be near the final curtain call. Fighting against their nemesis’s meant that there wouldn’t be time for a respite. Unease would course through them until they know for sure that their foes have been dealt with in a proper manner to ensure they wouldn’t be able to return from the ashes of their celestial dust. What questions lie within each of their minds is the same thing the other is thinking of.

_What price do we need to pay to make sure our mates aren’t taken away from us? How the hell do we keep them safe?_

()()()()()()

“My, my, so much discord in the mortal world…. Oh, how delicious,” hissed Zorc in a pleased manner, flickering his forked tongue out before licking his lips, petting the head of his pet python in turn when it had poked his head up to see what’s going on as well.

_Masster, isss thisss normal to happen?_ Inquired the serpent through the complex language of the reptilian breed.

“Mmm, yes, it is more or less,” admitted the ruler of the Underworld, contemplating how best to thwart Dartz once more, knowing their battle is precisely like a game of cat and mouse, finding amusement in such a game that doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. “Akefia should be returning shortly from the crypt. When my beloved comes back then we’ll plot further on how to handle this situation…on our hands.” 

It’s not too long after those words leave him is when the white haired male appeared out of the shadows. He didn’t overstay his welcome, knowing his brother did want him to be there longer than necessary. Except he had his duties back here that required his attention, making his visit shortened considerably than he would’ve liked. There would be another time for a longer duration with his sibling. What worries him is how they’ll be able to withstand what’s going on. The plan that they had agreed on is them staying in the crypt until they turned their hikari. It’s agreed unsafe to go out as if nothing has happened. Thus, the call to remain within the catacombs instead of them parting their separate ways. Besides, this would mean he could go back to see Bakura at any time he pleased.

“How did it go?” Asked Zorc, embracing his mate within his arms when he comes close in his reach, not fighting as he relaxed into his touch.

“Very well actually,” answered Akefia softly, concern and worry flickering within his gray eyes, brushing a few stray strands of his hair out of his face.

“I know this is a troublesome time for us all. What I can promise you is it’ll be worth it in the end…. Soon, the celestial world will just be a fairytale people used to say to their young to lull them to sleep. Darkness dwells within everyone…..in their hearts….minds…and even their souls…. All is needed would be the right push to steer in the right direction….right on the path necessary…” 

()()()()()

A few days later, the immortals had ensured that their counterparts received food and such to ensure they would still survive. If they died then that wouldn’t do at all. Having them located in the crypt does ease their minds after all. Considering that they are closer to home helps that assurance to a safe haven where they won’t be taken by the enemy. It’s at least the hope for them even if it somehow fails. Currently, the yami had gathered in their meeting room. Their mates are being gadded by their Ka’s.

“What the hell are we going to do about those assholes?” Asked Bakura, knowing that there are still angels afoot trying to halt their progress.

“I’m not sure,” admitted Yami, knowing it’s a tender situation they’re dealing with. “Perhaps we could try making peace with them?” 

“Bullshit,” snarled Malik, glaring daggers at the tricolored starfish. “Don’t even try that or you’ll get us all killed.” 

“Oh,” frowned Yami, looking down with a troubled expression.

“Well, you could try going after their leader, but that would prove to be a suicide mission,” interjected Akefia, having decided to join their conversation. “If you ask Zorc for help then I’m sure he would provide soldiers. You want to keep your precious little lights safe, don’t you?” 

“Don’t patronize us,” growled Bakura, shooting him a warning look.

“I’m not,” glared Akefia, throwing up his hands to show he meant no harm. “Look, I’m on the same side as you guys. There’s no point in trying to pick a fight with one another. That’s what Dartz and his fools want to happen.” 

“What do you suggest then?” Asked Seto, figuring that the half-dead male would know a thing or two considering he seemed as if he’s experienced this plight before.

“Like I said….ask Master for soldiers and he will provide in full,” placated the gray-eyed male simply as if it’s common sense, remaining calm even though it’s strained to an extent. “If you decline then we will understand…. Just….make your choices wisely.” 

After that, Akefia vanished, leaving the four to themselves. Each wore a troubled expression of varying degrees. It didn’t seem as if any of them would be given a break anytime soon. There would be a time limit set in place as to when they can ask him for assistance. Most likely this matter is one even Zorc finds perplexing. Although the demon king also finds it entertaining how much the lord of the heavens will struggle. Bakura glanced at the others, considering what his brother had told them, knowing while they wanted to do this on their own won’t be possible with the individuals they would be going up against.

“We need his help unfortunately. While we are strong together…..those fuckers won’t go down with just us alone.” 

()()()()()

Peering in the wall of mirror crystal, Zorc observed the goings on in the mortal and celestial worlds. Folding his hands in front of him, the dark haired male felt pleased of how all is unfolding thus far. Hearing his mate reappear behind him, Zorc smirked, glancing over his shoulder to see how Akefia seemed as if he’s deep in thought. Motioning him over, he moved to sit beside him on his throne of bones. It looked as if a few new ones had been added to the collection.

“Some poor unfortunate souls decided to try escaping the abyss again,” informed his partner. “Cerberus dealt with them fairly enough. Next time I’ll allow Diabound to have some fun with the prisoners….” 

“When can I do it?” Pouted Akefia, causing the other male to chuckle lightly with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Of course, my love. Then you can watch them writhe to their hearts content until the last breath leaves them and their flesh rots. Wouldn’t that be perfect to witness? Wouldn’t you just adore hearing their screams of sheer agony?” Zorc purred in his ear, feeling his partner tremble in anticipation beneath him.

“Oh yes,” hissed Akefia in rapture of the images that he conjured in his mind with what he could do, knowing there are oh so many methods for torture and breaking someone until they’re only a hollow husk of what they once used to be. “That would be euphoric….” 

“Later, my pet,” murmured Zorc, wrapping an arm around him while with his other hand snapped his fingers. “Your brother and those fools require some help in disposing of Dartz’s elite. Here, these should do nicely to help wipe them out without too much difficulty.” 

Summoned to be sent out is one fleet of skeleton soldiers accompanied by two of his strongest incubi. The Skeleita soldiers that are dressed in their warrior garb carried different weapons. Some brandished swords, spears, clubs, etc. and the list goes on. Each of them are different in their design with some having markings on their bones while others have lost their pale luminescent glow. It depended on whether they had died pure or tainted souls based on the choices that they had made through their lives until the day they had passed away. For the incubi is a different matter all together. For them is where they are ones of the flesh. They are male demons who thirst off seduction, lust, and love of the same and opposite sex individuals.

“Your orders are thus…..aid the leeches in their plight to eradicate the angelic scourge. Have no mercy on your opponents… Skeleta, protect my mate’s brother with your very life including his allies. Incubi, if you capture any of the angels then you may do as you please.” 

()()()()()

“Well, it seems we don’t need to wait,” smirked Bakura, having planned on going straight to him when he saw that they would be receiving some reinforcements, having told Ryou and the others to stay put while they went out to deal with their enemies, not wanting them to get mixed up in any of this.

“Yes, it seems like it,” frowned Yami, wondering if this would be enough, agreeing on leaving their mates behind because the last thing they wanted is for their other halves to be harmed when this is their fight.

“Have some faith,” scowled Malik, having his twin scimitars strapped in their sheaths on his hips, hoping that they could get this over quick so he could return back to Marik for some fun. “Besides, this is going to be a hellish battle, but one we’ll enjoy.” 

The others nodded in agreement. Each of them had their lovers on their mind, vowing to protect them even if it costed them their immortality in the process. They’re all thinking that in the end will cause them to sacrifice something of precious value to them. Whether it may be blood or something else isn’t a huge concern. What they would do in the meantime is prepare for the imminent skirmish.

_Well, well, it seems like everything is going as planned. It’s almost too good to be true though. We’ll just have to see how it unfolds from here on out…. Ryou, I promise that I’ll come back to you in one piece._

 

**_Yays! Done with chappie seven! So, this is all I have written up so far for this. I’ll be starting to continue further on it now. I’m really excited to work on this further along with other stories and creating new ones. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
